Maleficent: Mistress of Evil (2019)
Maleficent: Mistress of Evil is an American epic dark fantasy film released on October 18, 2019. As the official sequel to Maleficent, Angelina Jolie returns to portray the titular role of the same name, along with Elle Fanning. Plot In the five years since King Stefan's death, Aurora has reigned as Queen of the Moors and Maleficent as its protector. Despite her service, the neighboring kingdom of Ulstead, home to Prince Phillip, deems Maleficent a villain. Diaval, Maleficent's raven and confidant, overhears Phillip proposing to Aurora. When he relays this to Maleficent, she advises Aurora against the union, though Aurora insists she will be proven wrong. Phillip's parents, King John and Queen Ingrith, host an intimate dinner. Maleficent maintains her composure after Ingrith tauntingly mentions the sleeping curse once placed on Aurora, and recalls King Stefan's death. She openly claims Maleficent killed two human fairy poachers last seen near the Moors. When Ingrith dismisses Maleficent's maternal bond with Aurora, Maleficent reacts angrily and seemingly curses King John, who suddenly falls into a deep slumber. Maleficent proclaims she did not curse him, though Aurora disbelieves her. Phillip urges his mother to try and awaken the King with a kiss. The Queen resists, and her weak attempt fails because she does not love King John. The Queen's servant, Gerda, shoots Maleficent with an iron bullet as she flees the castle. Wounded, Maleficent falls into the ocean and is rescued by a mysterious winged creature. She awakens in an underground cavern where fairies like herself have been in hiding. Among them is Conall, their peaceful leader who saved Maleficent, and Borra, a warlike fairy who favors open conflict with humans. Maleficent is among the last creatures known as Dark Fae, powerful fairies forced into hiding and driven to near extinction by human oppression. She is also the last descendant from the Phoenix, an ancient and powerful Dark Fae ancestor. Because Maleficent's magic is so powerful, Conall and Borra believe she is instrumental in ending the conflict with humans, either by peace or war. Meanwhile, Aurora grows disillusioned with being an Ulstead noblewoman but is happy that the Moor denizens are invited to the royal wedding. Aurora discovers that Queen Ingrith hates all Moor fairy folk, bitterly resenting their prosperity during a time when her kingdom had suffered. She also blames them for her brother's death. The Queen secretly plots to eradicate all fairies and woodland beings using iron weapons and a lethal crimson powder developed by Lickspittle, a de-winged pixie. Aurora also learns that it was Queen Ingrith who cursed King John, using Maleficent's old cursed spindle. When the Moor folk arrive, they are trapped inside the chapel. At Queen Ingrith's command, Gerda unleashes the deadly crimson powder. The fairy Flittle selflessly sacrifices herself to save everyone, while fairies Knotgrass and Thistlewit cause Gerda to fall to her death. The Dark Fae launch an assault on Ulstead but soldiers begin massacring them until Maleficent, channeling the Phoenix power, joins the battle. She nearly kills Queen Ingrith but Aurora appeals to Maleficent's humanity to spare her, and declares that only Maleficent is her mother. The Queen fires her crossbow. Maleficent saves Aurora, but is struck by the arrow, dissolving into ashes. As Aurora's tears fall on the ashes, Maleficent is reborn as a Phoenix. Prince Phillip forges peace between the fairies and humans and the Ulstead soldiers stand down. Maleficent reverts to her fairy form and gives Aurora and Phillip her blessing. Upon receiving it from Lickspittle, Maleficent destroys the spindle and its curse, awakening King John from his slumber. As punishment for her crimes, the Queen is transformed into a goat. After Aurora and Philip are wed, Maleficent leaves with the other Dark Fae. She promises to return when there is a christening. Cast *Angelina Jolie as Maleficent *Elle Fanning as Aurora *Michelle Pfeiffer as Queen Ingrith *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Conall *Sam Riley as Diaval *Ed Skrein as Borra *Harris Dickinson as Prince Phillip *Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass *Juno Temple as Thistlewit *Lesley Manville as Flittle *Robert Lindsay as King John *Warwick Davis as Lickspittle *Jenn Murray as Gerda *David Gysai as Percival *Judith Shekoni as Shrike *Kae Alexander as Ini *Miyavi as Udo Videos Official Teaser Disney's Maleficent Mistress of Evil - In Theaters October 18! Official Trailer Disney's Maleficent Mistress of Evil - In Theaters October 18! Category:Maleficent Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Live-action Films